Stuck In Another Dimension
by Sadsouls
Summary: Rain want to prove her theory on other dimensions is true. The only problem is she gets stuck there. Now what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

It was late night or late for me anyway. It was only 10:54 Pm, It seemed I was still used to going to bed early for school... Even if school ended not even a month ago. Your probably wondering WHY I'm up, well you see my younger sister has her bedroom across the hall from mine, not a problem right? Wrong she tends to turn on the hall way light at just the right time to keep me up until she turns it off.  
>Of course it's half my fault I keep my door open for the cats to enter when they want in. Anyway I was just waiting for her to go to bed. I didn't expect her home for awhile, she tends to stay out late when our mother wasn't home. Which she has been for the past week, and will be for the next five weeks. Just my luck, of course.<br>Now your probably wonder where is my father and why is he allowing my sister to stay out late. Well I could lie to you about it or I can tell you the truth. I can't lie to you about him, he just doesn't seem to care, and if you bring it to his attention he 'says' he's going to do something about then doesn't. This tends to make some family members mad, or frustrated... We should be getting back to WHY I'm still up.  
>The backdoor opens then closes with a bang scarring Loki a small black and white cat, mostly white. Light foot steps are heard briefly as the person who entered the house climbs up the three steps to get into a small hallway leading into the kitchen or staircase. The kitchen is to your right the staircase to your left. The floor creaks as the person enters and walks through the kitchen entering yet another hallway, there was a pause before the person walks across it to a bedroom. "Moms not going to be happy when she learns your staying out late." I muttered, only to be huffed at.<br>My sister turns on the light closes to her room before turning to me. She was wearing two shirts, what looked like a skinny orange tee shirt with a blue tank top over it. Not to forget her blue jeans that had a hole in it above her knee cap, with words and random designs drawn on them with a black sharpie. Her blond hair lit up in the light making it shine as a hallow around her head. Not to mention her black high lights under all of that only added to her look.  
>I gave a soft sigh as I looked up to meet her gaze. Light green with a golden ring around her iris. Of course you wouldn't be able to tell from my distance unless you had good eyes, which not many in my family do. She rolled her eyes before moving into her room and shuts the door. I looked back down to the laptop I been on until she returned, closed all of the windows and shut it off.<br>Got off the leather couch, which gave a sigh as I got up and walked into my bed room just down the hall from my sisters. The floor creaked at the front of the entrance. upon stepping into the room shows off my purple dresser, with some plates that has been painted on to show pictures of horses. In fact that's mainly the only thing you see in my room. You see, this room used to be my moms room before I moved in.  
>It wasn't her bedroom just a storage room sorta. The plates are worth allot of money or so I heard. Mainly the ones with horses that won races. They have the horses names on the bottom of those in cursive. My favorite one is the dark brown horse with the mountain in the background.<br>Moving on, my beds a mess three pillows a large long green one, and two normal pillows stacked on one another. The first one is the cleanest, the other two are covered in fur. My sister's cat tends to sleep on those. Nothing interesting to say about the bed other then the blankets. I have one electric blanket and a hand woven blanket I got form Mexico.  
>Shades of soft blue mix with the white, grey and soft brown on the blanket. By now you should be wondering just what do I look like, let me tell you. I have short black hair, that has a blue tint to it with pink, purple, and red streaks in it. The hairs dyed, The black dye ended up having a blue tint. The pink, purple and red streaks, where a mistake.<br>The streaks where supposed to be pink, but it turned slightly red and purple with the black dye. My eyes are weird, they tend to be a blueish grey, but they can have a green tint, and the same golden ring around the iris as my sister. Of course where my sister can be mistaken for an angel or a model, I tend to be thought of a demon in human form that just crawled out of the darkest cave after fifty years. Pale skin, with dark rings around my eyes. I almost look like a female version of L from Death Note.  
>Almost. I have only one to two scars you should know about before I go on. I have one scar from a piece of glass on my right hand not very noticeable, only about a half inch in length. The other isn't really a scar, more of a mark it's a werid m shape on my right hand above the other scar, a light tan in color. Of course it makes it more noticeable. I climbed into my bed and rolled over onto my right side then quickly passed out.<br>I woke up around 7 am. and felt fur by my arm. A look down reveled it to be Blue my sister's tabby cat. He has light green eyes and a blue color with a bell on it. Him and Pinto my cat another black and white colored cat [mostly white] has light amber colored eyes, both of them are around eight year to ten years old. Blue was asleep by my side so I got up as quietly as I could, and started to get ready for the day.  
>Me and Rose are different in many ways, looks, personality, and finally interests. I love urban legends, myths, the paranormal and lastly spells. No I'm not a Wiccan or a witch. It just interests me. Today was going to be the day I tried to teleport myself to a different dimension.<br>I mean I had nothing better to do, everyone was still asleep in the house, and I was bored to death. That and I want to know if it will work, I had my black back pack filled with everything I would need for two days. Of course I wasn't going to a dimension I didn't know allot about. You see I have a theory that every game, book and T.V. show is another author, or producer or who ever was just seeing into that world briefly... Don't tell anyone.  
>Really don't. See I was going to try two things at once, a teleportation spell and my theory. If anyone was to know I could be dragged of to a 'happy hospitable ' for the rest of my life... The problem with this is what dimension should I go to if this works..? You see most of the game and shows I know are dangerous, or in a area I don't know allot about.<br>Enough about this I pick Transformers animated. Not because it's less dangerous but because it's set about fifty-nine years in the future, and tends to be funny as hell. With that I take one last look around my room before I study the spell I printed last night off the Internet. Seemed simple enough, a few words needed to be said, eyes closed and the location I wanted to end up at had to be pictured in my mind. Simple. With that said I closed my eyes, chanted the words, and pictured Sumdac's Tower.  
>The next thing I know I hear people walking by most talking about something I didn't catch. The area was brighter then the bed room, I could tell even with my eyes close. With those observations I open my eyes only to suck in a breath of air. I was in Sumdac's tower! I stood gaping at people as they passed the building.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly folded the piece of paper with the spell on it, and put it in my pocket. Then quickly studied people as they walked in and out of the building, here's a hint when dealing with unfamiliar areas study what people do. The doors seemed to be ordinary doors, with the exception to the electric ones. I quickly walked out of the building and studied the area, deciding to follow the people heading to my left. This block seems to be mostly Sumdacs tower, everything else seems to be business's buildings, and some apartments.

Crossing the street got me in front of a cafe and a candy store. I walked into the candy store, what can I say, I love sugar. A older man was behind the counter, smiling like a grandfather seeing his grand child for the first time. Twinkling soft baby blue eyes, with hair just starting to turn gray. He was currently helping a mother pick the best candy for her son, who mind you had his face pressed again the glass window making faces at everyone who passed by.

Kind of annoying really, the poor owner would have to wash the face imprints off later. Not to say the owner looked annoyed, this must have happened before. Sounds of the door opening could be heard over the store as two others walked in, both of which sounded familiar. Focusing on their voices while looking at the candy on display mainly the Strawberry Burst, pink star shaped coated with some pop rocks. Tempting really tempting..

"Good choice! The Strawberry Bursts are pretty good." Jumping nearly out of my skin, I turned around only to come face to face with Sari Sumdac.. Well not really face to face I was taller then her. She studied the candy before looking up at me, yep same old Sari. She seemed to like yellow seeing she was wearing the same yellow dress she always seemed to wear.

"They are? They look good, but I wasn't sure.." I turned back to the display case, but that didn't seem to stop her from chatting away. Not like I minded, it was nice listening to her. I learned she hadn't met the autobots yet, pushed her tutor bot out the window and was here because she talked her father into it. The only reasons I knew she didn't know she the autobots was because I couldn't see any cars that looked like their alts, and Bumblebee didn't follow her in. That and her father was here. Not like that's saying a lot, being what he is with his job he would rarely see the sun anyway.

I know my father didn't.. Most of the time. Sari fell silent after a short while, I snuck a quick glance down wondering why. Sari wasn't the type of person who stays quite, or at least she didn't seem to be. "What's up?" Sari jumped not expecting me to say anything. Not like I could blame her I could go a whole day with out any need to talk.

Not like I did or was able to, sadly I was raised better then my sister. That or she got away with more then I did, course I can't blame them. She could be holding a bloody knife with a dead body next to her, and you would go with all the things she says. Knocking me out of my thoughts, Sari just sighed. "Your not paying attention.." She shuffled her feet a bit scanning the rows of candy.

Sari's father had to walk over at that moment; he'd been talking to the person behind the counter after paying for whatever candy Sari talked him into buying. "Sari are you ready to go?" Sari just nodded, turning to leave. "Sari I all I can do is pay attention" I muttered Sari hesitated for a moment. A short moment of course but it was enough to show she listened. After watching Sari and her father leave I turned my attention to the Strawberry Bursts.

I wonder if they would take my money... Probable not, the governments weird with destroying money after it's been cycled through a certain amount of years. Even so they then reprint it, but its different. Well.. Lets see it's been about 50 years, so by now my money must have been cycled through by now.. Shame.

With a soft sigh I head outside trying not to be swept up in the crowd. Not as easy as it sounds, it's like trying to get to your next class while everyone else is trying too. It's almost like they and tell I'm not supposed to be here... Almost. Someone bumped into me, I'm sure they didn't even blink about it. Not like I'm too bothered, one of the few things school teaches you that you don't forget.

People will bump into you and wont say sorry, or look to see if your ok. Getting back I walked into what seemed to be the park. Small curving pathways, beautiful flower planted here and there. And from what I can see, about three good sized ponds. Must be fish in the ponds because a small tabby kitten was watching the pound licking his lips.

The sun was just starting to set; I was on this world long enough. If I stayed longer my father would call the cops, if he hadn't already. So with that I searched my pockets looking for paper with the spell on it. I paused then searched again, I couldn't find the paper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading this, and to any of you who read this on Quizilla I did change some things. On another note thanks for the reviews =D**

* * *

><p>This could not be happening... I lost the paper with the spell on it.. Great, not only would I not be able to get back home, but I would also be stuck here until I found it. Or got another spell.. Finding it would be next to imposable, a city this sized let alone how much trash it could be in.<p>

I rather not think about it, on the other hand I could buy a spell. For about fifty to seventy bucks. The only real problem is it could take a while to get it, and I don't have a credit card. Or a computer, for that matter. The library might have a computer, where I could find more spells but they tend to block some websites.

Not to mention the amount of spells that might not work. That and the library has summer hours, and by the weather of the day it was almost summer or almost fall. So depending the library would be closed by now, or still open. Not like it would matter right now, I don't know where it is and even if I got there it would be closed by then. Life sucks sometimes.

With a soft sigh I sat down on a stone bench, starring up at the sky. I wonder if the stars will come out.. It seems silly, but it would be the first time I never seen the stars come out at night. With that thought, I got off the bench and walked over to a nearby tree. I hope I don't fall out of this tree..

Or get stuck.. Or see a spider. With that thought I climbed up the tree to a decent height, leaned against the trunk and tried to fall asleep. ~The Next Day~ I woke up to a baby crying. Not to pleasant of a wake up call, but it beats waking up on a Saturday to my sister's alarm clock at 6 am.

I stifled a yawn, slightly stretched then looked around. It seems luck was on my side about not falling out of the tree. With that I stiffly climbed out of the tree careful not to trigger my fear of heights and falling. I just got down from the tree only to be jumped on by a red and yellow blur. Turned out to be Sari on a walk with her father.

"Sari get off the poor women! Is that anyway to treat a person?" Sari just grinned before letting go. "She doesn't mind.. See she didn't even blink!" Issac sighed before waking over. "I'm sorry for my daughter; she's a bit of a handful at times." Please she's WAY more behaved then my nephew. "It's fine" Sari glanced at Issac before smiling, mind you it was the kind of smile you get to know really well when you have a young kid in your family. In other words the famous 'I'm planning something bad' smile.

"Well bye dad! Me and uh... Me and my friend are going to hang out today. See you later!" Grabbing my arm and pulling me away from her father, all the while still smiling. We where gone before Issac could think of a response, it didn't seem like Sari did this every day. Sari eventually stopped pulling my arm and let it go a after crossing the street. "So I take it your a run away or a orphan." I blinked. Sari didn't like to beat around the bush, or she was curious. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" She glanced back questions swimming in her eyes.

"By the way my names Rain, just so you know." Her face lit up in another smile before continuing to question me. We spent the whole day together mostly in a arcade. At around six pm, Sari started leading me back to Sumdac's tower. "You know my father's looking for someone to look after me, while he's working..." She brought it up in the lobby of the tower. Hands behind her back looking up at the ceiling. "Is he now.." I just stated it, teasing her.

She glanced at me briefly, before looking back up to the ceiling. "Yep, I'll see you to the guest room. You start tomorrow, at 7 am." Grabbing my arm and pulling me to the elevators. Wide eyed, I just stared at her stumbling after her. While I could get used to hanging out with Sari, Issac couldn't hire me. I mean, how could he hire someone who doesn't even exist?

"Don't worry; He'll pay in cash if that's what you're wondering about. And we have a lot of guest rooms, so one less wouldn't be a problem." I sighed giving in. I think Sari could read minds, not to mention she's cool to hang around with. I would also be able to get at a computer later. With a little ding the elevator doors open and we step trough to a good sized hallway. You could fit a king sized bed in here and still be able to walk through normally. Sari led me into the hall, pointing at important doors, such as bathrooms, the kitchen, a sort of living room.

She then turned and pointed to a door, then the one across from it. "This is my room; you can have the one across from it." She eyed me for a sec before pushing me to the bedroom. "You look like your ready to drop at any second. I'll talk to my dad about the job." With that she walked off. I turned to the door nervous, who wouldn't be? I'm in Sumdac's tower, about to spend the night and might even get a job, to watch over Sari.

I opened the door and stepped into the room. The walls where pure white, with huge windows. In other words it looked just like Sari's room only white. I shrugged off my back pack; slid my feet out of my shoes, climbed onto the bed, and promptly passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been roughly two years since I ended up getting stuck in another dimension, and I still hadn't found a way back. Not like I hadn't tried. Sari gets in ALLOT of trouble.. I'm not even aloud near a computer after nearly destroying Issac's work computer. The one in his office, with Megatron's head. When I first saw it, I paused and waited to see if he would come online. Stupid I know because he doesn't come online until after Sari meets the autobots, which she still has yet to do.

Anyway after a minute I crossed the room my eyes not leaving Megatron before I was in front of the computer. I turned my head slowly before trying to figure out how to use the computer. Well lets just say, it didn't work out too well. It ended up with Issac putting a lock on the door, and signing me up for a computer course. And if your wondering about the job, I got it. Though I have to say after Issac hired me, I'm not sure who watches who anymore.

Sari saved my butt more times then one. Mostly on items I didn't know anything about. Like teaching me more about computers. Then there are times I look after Sari, like when she got into a fight with some guy in the park. Needless to say she didn't do any of the physical fighting.

That day ended with the cops being called, and meeting Fanzone. I got out of the fight with some bruises, a black eye and a bloodied lip. The other guy got far worse. Not to say I'm a great fighter or anything, but I learn fast about a person as we fight. Namely how they fight and what their weakness is.

When one person is fast they tend not to be strong, and so on. Anyway if I'm right about the day Sari meets the autobots tomorrow. We have a group of kids from school coming over on a field trip. I won't be there; Issac thought it would be great if I had a two day vacation. Starting Tomorrow morning and ending the next day at six pm.

Me and Sari where just entering my room, which was now more personalized. Light lavender painted walls with a soft fluffy electric blue carpet. A queen sized bed is up against the wall, facing the windows. Soft padding of paw steps are heard as me and Sari made ourselves comfy on the bed. Leaning over I picked up a German Shepard puppy, wearing a spiked leather collar.

I bought him a month ago from the money I get paid from watching Sari. A little sweet heart. His names Claw, he's five months old. He licked my hand before walking over to the middle of the bed before stretching out on the bed. Sari giggled watching him, she adored him the moment I showed her him.

Most people do, who could resist a cute puppy? "Are you going to leave Claw here or take him with you?" I'm not going to leave him here with what happens tomorrow. "Take him, I'm still training him." Sari frowned before smiling again, "Can I help you pack then?" I nodded, she wanted to spend more time with us before we leave. I dragged out a small blue suitcase and we started packing. Ten minutes later we where done, and watching Jurassic Park.

Halfway through the movie we stopped it, to get ready for bed, it was nine pm. I said good night to Sari and that I'll see her in two days, before closing the door and climbing into bed. I crawled over to Claw and fell asleep next to him. ~*Next Day~* I got up at five am, got dressed, took Claw out to have him do his business then walked back into my room, grabbed my bag and leash hooked Claw up to it then closed the door. Claw padded along beside me half asleep to the elevator. When we got into the lobby we waited for the taxi that was supposed to pick us up to take us a five star hotel and spa.

Another idea of Issac's, I wouldn't have gone to a five star hotel unless it had a good pool, and arcade. Even then I wouldn't really want to go, the people who work there are too stressed for me. I hate knowing that I add stress to them. Anyway the taxi eventually got here and I gave him the info he needed to take me to the hotel. We got there in fifty minutes, I paid him got my bags and lead Claw into the hotel.

The first thing that happened was an employee walked over and started to talk about no pets are aloud into the hotel. "Sir I'm sorry but I had a talk to the owner and he said Claw was aloud with me" This made him paused. "Oh. You're the one who called us about, Rain right?" I nodded, and he brought us to the check in. The lady behind the counter signed me in, handed me the key smiling after telling me where the room was. When I walked into the room I set the bag down unhooked Claw, picked him up and fell asleep on the bed next to Claw.

I woke up to Claw licking my face at 11:56 am. I took Claw out, brought him back in and fed him. I stretched and left the room heading to the restaurant in the hotel. I ordered my meal and waited watching people pass the restaurant. A scraping of chairs brought me out of my thoughts as I looked up at the guy who seated himself directly across from me.

He smiled a friendly smile before holding his hand out. "Hi I'm Sam" I looked at him then his hand and back again, not taking his hand. His smile faltered for a moment before he brought his hand to his lap. "I was just wonder what a pretty lady like you was doing here alone." I blinked was he hitting on me? I thought over if I should talk to him or ask him to leave; I didn't know him, how he acted or what he really wanted.

"Can you leave please?" He looked surprised, like he hadn't expected I would say that. When he made no move to get up and leave a flagged a waiter down and asked him if I could get my food to go. When the waiter was taking care of my order, Sam jumped up following me over to the counter. "May I join you?" I was getting rather annoyed by him. "Can you just leave me alone?" I shot him a glare that would scare most people away.

It seemed he wasn't very smart, because when I paid and got my food he followed me to the lobby. I headed over to the elevators pushed the up button, and waited for the doors to open. He waited next to me, bright red hair glinting in the light. When the doors opened, I stepped in pushing the highest floor number, waited as Sam walked in then got out last minute. Waving as the doors closed.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time I got to my room, the food was already warm. I picked Claw up and set him in my lap as I set the food in front of me. I turned on the T.V. looking for a show or movie that I know. I settled on a show that Sari had been watching the previous night. Something about evil hamsters...

Don't ask. After I finished eating I snuggled with Claw until 3:15 pm. I carefully got up and got the leash for Claw. I picked him up, hooked the leash to his collar before putting him gently on the floor. I lead him to the door, and looked through the peep hole.

What do you know, I saw Sam leaning against the wall across from the door. Stalker much.. I looked down at Claw; Claw looked up at me and shifted his paws. I sighed and opened the door. Sam looked up at me and Smiled.

"Hey there beautiful"...Don't beat his face in... Don't beat his face in... I'm so close to beating his face in... I ignored him hoping he would get the idea. It didn't seem he did, he was walking next to me and Claw chattering away about this and that.

We walked out of the building and Claw walked around sniffing in some places before doing his business. Sam just kept talking pausing after he asked a question, only to continue on talking when he noticed I wouldn't respond back. When Claw was done we walked back in but instead of walking back into the room we walked around the hotel taking in where everything was. Sam was talking about why he was here at the hotel, he was here looking for a house while he got ready for a job. It seems he's does something with computers.

I can't even remember what he said; I don't have the best of memories. But I know it has something to do with computers. Or Electronics for that matter. Well we where heading back to my room, only thirty minutes passed. Joy. As I got to the door, Sam stayed in the middle of the hallway.

"I'll see you soon" With a smile he turned and left. Well other then being slightly creepy, with finding my room and waiting how long until I walked out, he was nice... In a creepy sort of way. I opened the door, unhooked Claws leash then looked around the room. The little red light on the phone was flashing showing I had a message.

It seems Sari called wanting to know if I could check out sooner then what was planed. I was already planning on that. It's odd not being with Sari, I almost expect her to jump out at any given time and say 'you can't get rid of me that easily!' I wish. I pulled my cell phone out from one of the few pockets I have in my pants, and called Sari back. "Rai it's you!" Yes Sari gave me a nickname, kind of embarrassing really.

"The one and only, what time do you want me out of here? I was planning around noon." Sari paused thinking it over. "Noon, it's boring here. I got no one to play games with." I could tell she was pouting, who couldn't? "You'll find someone soon. Anyway how's the day going other then being bored out of your poor mind?" With that we continued talking until Sari got yelled at, you see Sari was grounded because she was caught up past her bed time. So no anything electronics well other then the robot that teaches her. Sucks to be her right now.

Sari abruptly hung up, probable trying to get out of being grounded longer. I smiled at that thought as I jumped onto the bed and fell asleep. This time I was woken up by someone knocking on the door. I glanced at the clock on the end table by the bed. 6:50 pm Nice timing any later and Claw would have wet himself on the floor. I got up and stumbled towards the door somehow not tripping on my own to feet.

I looked out of the peep hole, it turns out it was Sam again. I picked Claw up and opened the door stepping out, and shutting the door. Sam smiled; he seems to do that allot. "I was wondering if you wanted to do dinner, with me?" I paused before heading to the nearest exit, he followed. In truth I was feeling guilty about ignoring him.

This one thing wouldn't be too bad would it? I don't think it would be and I wanted to make up for how I behaved. "Sure, let me just get Claw taken care of." Sam looked surprised, but didn't say anything as I set Claw down outside. When Claw finished we headed back to my room, I fed Claw the left the room shutting the door with a click. Sam led me to the same restaurant where we met.

After dinner which wasn't to out of the ordinary, we said good bye and headed to our rooms. I got ready for bed, and then climbed onto the bed. Claw jumped up and laid down next to me. We both fell asleep shortly after. ~*The next day~* I woke up peacefully next to Claw, at 11:02 Am.

Stretching I woke Claw up, before getting up myself and started getting ready to leave. Ten minutes later me and Claw, checked out and where heading back 'home'. Fate must love giving me curve balls because the taxi got stuck in a traffic jam not even two blocks away from the tower. Paying the man, me and Claw got out of the taxi with my bag and started walking. When I got to the tower I saw a fire truck, ambulance, motorcycle, what looks to be a army truck and a much cleaner copy of Fanzone's car.

I rushed up panicking until I saw Issac, and Sari outside fine. I carefully walked over looking for any signs of trouble or damage on the building, before I remembered Sari met the autobots yesterday, and that's probably why the cars are there. "Rain, your back early did you enjoy your brake?" I didn't know if I should glare at Issac, or keep silent so I did both. "Never happening again..." Sari Grinned at this, obviously happy I won't be leaving anytime soon. "You almost had me worried; I thought something bad happened when I was away." Sari and Issac looked surprised, "Why would you say that?" I pointed at the autobots still in their alts.

"Oh come on you guys you can transform. This is Rain, she looks after me when my dads working" With that the autobots transformed, and let me tell you. Their allot more. Intimidating in real life or maybe it was just me. Sari and Issac seemed comfortable around them, even though to them there the size of a kitten. Optimus was the first one to speak. "It's nice to meet you Rain. I'm Optimus Prime" While Optimus went through with the introductions, Prowl was studying Claw while the others where watching me. "Nice to meet you all" I bowed slightly to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated this story on here. I've been out and about and only getting back late.** **Just so you all know I didn't die and rot away in my bed. Or something.**

* * *

><p>Sari looked at me oddly, but that ended when Issac started to usher me into the tower. "Now, now Rain needs to unpack, she'll talk to everyone later." Sari pouted before smiling. "Why don't I go help her, then she can hang out with the autobots some more." I frowned studying both of them, they seemed different. "I'll be back in a few... Why don't you two just talk over whatever it is bothering you." With that I walked in and headed over to the elevators, and up to my room.<p>

I unhooked the leash from Claw's collar, hung it up then threw my bag on the floor. I then headed back down to hangout with Sari, and the autobots. We didn't really get to hang out. Everyone really just split up to explore the city. The highlight of the day was when Sari told Optimus how we where able to make 'smaller organics'...

Poor Optimus seemed really surprised. I don't know if she told him the truth or the stork lie. Either way I wish I had a camera. By the end of the day, Sari ended up bringing the Autobots over to a old factory looking building. "You guys need a home base and a ship at the bottom of Lake Erie is just too far away..." Sari explained, it was pitch black inside the factory the light from outside shining inside, but not enough to see clearly.

"Then I remembered this place. My dad got this place from a merger; he doesn't even know he owns it." With that the Autobots turned on the head lights from their alt forms, blinding me in the process. When I got my vision back I zoned out what Bumblebee was saying and looked around. This place was a fixer upper, what looks to be an old cab car was to my left. Whoever used to own this place must have left it after taking all the spare parts from it. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Bulkhead fell onto his back.

"Anywhere I can power down for the night is fine by me." When he did that, it lit up a good sized spider web with a nice sized spider in the middle on it. Now you're probable wondering what does that have to do with this? One thing it was right in front of me. I yelped jumping back only to trip over a misplaced brick. This caused everyone to sharply look over at me, while I tried recovering from my fright.

Sari notices the spider and the web, sighing as she went over and lightly poked me with her foot. "It's just a spider; it won't do anything to harm you." I huffed carefully getting up and walking out of the building staying as far away from the spider deathtrap as I could while still watching Sari. Shortly after some sirens are heard. "Sounds like someone needs help... Autobots!" I walked over to Sari as Bulkhead sighed, "I know, transform and roll out." Optimus must say that allot, more then I thought. Sari giggled and I smirked, take your entertainment where you can.

After the autobots transformed, Sari and me hoped in Bumblebee. Sari was in the driver's seat, I hope a cop doesn't notice or pull us over. When we got over to where the sirens where coming from, we saw it was a multistory building. Optimus and Ratchet had already transformed back, Optimus trying to put out the fire with his built in fire extinguisher, and Ratchet using his magnetism to catch some falling debris. Sari and me got out of Bee, and helped him usher people out of the building and away from harm.

Shortly after I heard those stupid camera bots flying around. Where as I'm glad that the Autobots reputation will grow and flourish, those pesky bots are annoying. Where cameras need a person to work, these don't if your not careful and popular enough they will film you say taking a shower... Sleeping, eating basically whatever they catch you doing. To make matters worse it's perfectly legal unless you're younger then eighteen years old.

Anyway shortly after getting here we got all of the people out and away from the fire, which was now out. Everyone started cheering, it's a shame that the first robot fight will start soon. People really seemed to like them. I looked at my watch and frowned it was time for Sari and me to start heading back. I walked over to Sari and poked her shoulder, when she turned around I pointed to my watch.

She frowned, giving me her best puppy dog eyes. Needless to say it didn't work, two years of practice. Sari huffed before muttering a fine, turned to Bumblebee and asked for a ride to the tower. Sari and Bee where talking on the ride back, I just stared out the window thinking about what my parents are doing, did they know if I was gone and last but not least how will I get back if I want to go back by the end of this.. Not like I don't miss my family, but Sari's a great friend.

I wouldn't be able to take Claw with me; my mother wouldn't allow me to keep him. That and I want to make fun of Starscream... Not like I have anything against him, but it looks like he wears high heels. Bumblebee started to slow down, before he came to a complete stop in front of Sumdac's tower. I thanked Bee, before I stepped out and shut the door. It seemed Sari was making plans with Bee to hang out after her father's speech tomorrow.

I hope she didn't plan too much, or she'll never get to do everything she planned. After that we said goodbye, and headed up to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

On most days Sari sleeps in. Today wasn't one of those days. Sari had come running into the room at six am, scaring me and Claw half to death. "Rain! You need to get up; my dad rescheduled the announcement for nine!" I opened my eyes only to eye Sari and Claw. "Claw won't chase me out of the room." He probable wouldn't, but it was nice to think he might. I groaned as I got up, I might be the morning person back at home but I still thought six am is too early to get up at.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a nice pair of black pants, and a dark gray shirt. Sari giggled at my mood, before grabbing Claw and started to walk to the door. "I'll take Claw out, Bumblebee will be here soon to pick us up!" I paused, of course the only reason Sari would be up right now is if she was to hang out before the speech. Figures, what will we be doing for the next three hours? Sari exited the room, and I quickly got dressed before looking in the mirror.

Bright golden eyes stared back at me. Now your wondering golden eyes? Yep, golden my appearance changed to match the show among other things. I now have bright golden eyes. Remember my hair was dyed? Not any more, my natural hair color changed it self into what it looked like dyed.

Cool yes, but it would be a pain to bleach out to dye it some other color. Blacks a hard color to bleach out, anyone who tried to bleach it out can tell you. On the other hand it helps me scare the crap out of people. Like Sari, after I got my first paycheck. I bought some scarecrow fangs.

The saber ones, Sari ran out of the room faster then Blurr could run. I turned to the door as it opened, Sari, Claw, and Bumblebee walked in. Bumblebee was looking around the room, as Sari Hooked Claw up to his leash. "Are you ready Rain?" I walked over, and took the leash from Sari. "What are we doing? Cause if were going to be running from Godzilla, I need better shoes." Sari giggled at that before walking out of the room.

"Guess" I frowned slightly, I hope where not helping them clean. That place was a spider magnet. Bumblebee must have seen my face, because he softly patted my shoulder. He must hate cleaning too. Somehow Sari, Bumblebee, Claw and me fit in a elevator.

Mind you it was a tight fit, but it worked we didn't go crashing to the ground floor. In the lobby waiting was the rest of the autobots, so cleaning their base wasn't out of the equation yet it seemed. A few minutes later, we where at the base cleaning. Sari had some plan with Bee to spend the night, after it was clean and livable. I don't think Issac would be too happy about that, he didn't seem to like the autobots.

That was understandable, if I had Megatron in my office I would be just as unhappy with my kid hanging around giant robots who might know him. Anyway, we split into groups to cover more ground. Ratchet, and Optimus where a group that was cleaning up the 'living room'. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari where going to clean out some rooms. Me and Prowl was going to clean the other rooms, I won't say that's bad or good. We haven't really talked to each other, the good thing is that Prowl wouldn't step on Claw accidentally.

We didn't really have anything to do, just sweep, dust some areas and others had left over auto parts. Me and Prowl worked together quite well. We where quite up until, I asked to him to remove some bugs I encounter then we started to chat about some of the bugs we saw. Well, to tell the truth he asked questions and I answered them. Prowl seemed quite happy that I could answerer his questions; he must have asked Sari before me...

Two and a half hours of cleaning later, Prowl and me where on better terms with each other then when we started. A good thing, Sari would be hanging around with the autobots for a long time. Sari walked into the room, with the rest of the autobots after her. "Rain, can we go get a snack before the speech?" I blinked thinking it over, before I nodded. "Alright, what would you like to get?" Sari just grinned before walking out of the room; I don't think I'm going to like this. A few minutes later we where nibbling on hash browns, at the place Issac was going to thank the autobots and Starscream was going to make his appearance.

Sari was busy wolfing down her hash brown, while telling the autobots how she met me. We where about twenty minutes early for the speech, people where just starting to arrive. Sari was blabbing away at her story, not having gotten to the point where she met me. I heard this story over three times, all by different people. Sari's version was the first time I heard it, she had a prank war going on with one of her fathers employees kid.

The war had been going on for months until Sari had, 'spilled' hot pink paint all over the kid. As a bribe to stop the war, Issac took Sari out to get candy. Having then met me when she got to the store. Lucky me. The other two versions where Issac's and Fanzones. Both of which where boring, until Fanzone's bad luck with robots kicked in.

Good old Fanzone, always knows how to spice a place up. Sari was just finishing her story when I added to it. "That's how I got this lousy job..!" I teased, Sari just giggled and rolled her eyes. Bumblebee laughed, before asking what the joke was. Ratchet and the others sort of stared at Bee before shaking their heads.

Sari explained to Bee shortly after, what the joke was. "Wait, if that was two years ago, how old are you now Rain?" Prowl, had to catch that one detail. Sari looked confused, thinking it over. "Ya, how old are you? We never celebrated your birthday.." I paused, coughed a little, and shifted my weight from foot to foot. "Do you need to know?" I asked, avoiding eye contact with all of them. "Oh come on Rain! It's not like you're as old as Ratchet!" That at a complaint about rude kids, from Ratchet and how they where raised better back in his days.

I blushed a light pink, which showed horribly on pale skin before muttering out that I was seventeen.


	8. Chapter 8

Sari, blinked. I don't think she expect me to be that young. Not like I could blame her, people all the time didn't expect me to say my true age. They always say I look older, but can never give a reason as to why. I shifted my weight again nervously, studying everyone's reaction. It didn't seem to faze any of the autobots, having explained earlier today that humans have a shorter life expectancy then they do.

Sari on the other hand, was gawking like it was no ones business. "Seventeen! You're practically twenty!" Sari practically screamed that, ranting on and on about how old I was. "Not only that, but you missed your sweet sixteen!" Bumblebee, who was like most of the people there was watching Sari, tilted his head obviously not knowing what a sweet sixteen was. Sari paused in her rant, thinking something over. She then turned to me smirking. "You know Rain; we might just have to do something about that." I paused; my mind was racing over what she meant.

Did she want to throw one…? I hoped she didn't, birthdays just rub me the wrong way. "You know we have it the night we sleep over with the autobots!" Sari went on raving about how it will be celebrated, before Ratchet stopped her. He saw the look I was throwing at him and Optimus, to get her to stop. "You know Sari, not all people would like these, birthdays..." He made sure that he emphasized birthdays, not clear on what it meant.

I looked from him to Sari, then back again. Silently thanking Ratchet that he caught on I wasn't a big fan about birthdays. Sari raised an eyebrow at him, slightly frowning at what he said. "What do you mean, not everyone likes birthdays! Of course they do, they get to do whatever they want on their birthday!" I gave her a look before adding on before they would get the wrong idea. "Well... Not everything, but they do get something's." Sari just nodded in agreement, she knew she didn't always get what she wants on her birthday.

The sound of a car slowing down reached everyone, or they must have noticed people where moving because, they started forming a path for Issac. "Sari, no funny business today... Or at least for the next few minutes" I murmured.

~*Later In The Day~*

I Patted Optimus on the shoulder from where I was perched. After Starscream ran amuck, and nearly killed Optimus we returned to the base and cleaned some more. I think they might be trying to kill us... Death by cleaning or a clean death... I like the first one more.

We finished clean early on this night, only to suffer with playing charades. It was Prowls turn; he was acting out a lion, not like anyone really knew that other then me and him. "A kitten!" Sari shouted, only to have Prowl shake his head. Bumblebee and Sari where starting to complain about Prowl not playing the game right. Not like I could blame them, this was the twentieth time someone tried to guess what Prowl was, only to be denied.

I shook my head, watching a complaining Bumblebee, and Sari. "A lion." I yelled, not like anything else could be heard with Sari and Bee. Prowl blinked before smirking, nodding his head. Everyone else looked surprised, but no one more so then Sari and Bee. I giggled at their faces, before Optimus set me down so I could pick a card to play.

I picked a card only to get, the card with chicken scribbled on it. I frowned, thinking over how to act it briefly. I quickly began to act like a chicken, making sure I made it simple. Sari, quickly started laughing, managing to choke out a chicken. I smiled, before looking at a watch and frowning.

It was about time we started to head back, loud groans where heard as Sari and Bee quickly caught my train of thought. I raised any eyebrow at Bee, who quickly transformed and opened his doors. Sari hopped into the passenger seat, as I slid into the driver's seat. Bumblebee and Sari talked it up, all the way back to the tower while I added in a few words here and there. About two blocks from the tower, I stopped Bee and got out.

Quickly telling Bee and Sari, that I was going to walk around before returning. I also threatened Sari, that if she wasn't in bed by the time I got back, she'll be grounded for the rest of the month. A few seconds later Bee, drove away. I took a quick glance around before making a beeline for a nearby alleyway. I swiftly looked around once in the alleyway, before muttering a quick spell.

I doubled over in pain, bones rearranging and lengthening. Dropping down on all four, the transformation ended... What? I said I couldn't find away back, not a few more spells. I stretched out on all fours, tail swishing behind me silently. Wondering what I am, are you?

I'll tell you, the spell only transforms a person into the animal of the Chinese zodiac they where born under. In my case the dog. In this form I'm a oversized German Shepard, like Claw. However there is a down side to this, if I was to get really mad I would transform into a sort of werewolf looking beast. It hasn't happened yet, but it got close once. As for me being and oversized dog… Well you can't create or destroy mass, and at least I'll be written off as a giant dog instead of a giant snake or rooster… Right? I sniffed around before trotting over to the sidewalk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so after being sick and trying to get the next chapter up. I noticed the website I had posted this story first had deleted everything a few years old. And really, I was using that website to get the chapters up here, because I wrote the story on another computer. So after a little dancing around I managed to get these three captures up. Enjoy =D **

* * *

><p>As I stepped out onto the sidewalk, I paused. Sari, and Bumblebee stood less then two feet away looking for something or someone. I sunk into the shadows, hoping they will cover me. Sari groaned, causing Bee to stop and look at her. "We just left for a minute or two... How far could she have gone?" Bee paused, turning his head ever so slightly before taking a quick look around.<p>

"Could she have walked into an alleyway?" Sari frowned, thinking it over. She nodded once, before heading over to the alleyway I was hiding. Lady luck hates me it seems. I turned away from the two of them, and made a quick getaway into the alleyway. Quickly shifting back into a human, before jumping onto a fire escape ladder.

Pulling myself over the railing, just as Sari and Bee walked by. "Did you check the alleyway?" Bee asked before glancing into the alleyway. Sari frowned before stepping closer to the alleyway. "Why would she be there? We must have just missed her..." Bee gave her a look before shrugging and turning away. They walked away shortly after.

I sighed, jumping down before I walked out of the ally. Glancing out over at where Bee and Sari headed. Watching as they walked away, I followed them. Catching up before poking Bee on the back of his leg. Bee froze before yelling, and turning around.

Seeing only me, he relaxed but that didn't save him from a few giggles from me and Sari. "So whatcha all doing around here? I thought Bee was going to drop you off?" I glance at them both, with narrowed eyes. Sari and Bee instantly glanced at one another nervously. "Well... Ah... You see..." Sari started out before shrugging, and glancing at the sidewalk. Bumblebee wasn't much better; I hummed studying the two of them. "Right then, Well Sari you need to get to bed and Bee... Optimus isn't going to be very happy about the fact that you're not back right now..." Sari looked like she was going to object until I glared at her, "Bee you should get going, me and Sari will walk." Bee froze then nodded, transforming and driving off.

I raised an eyebrow at Sari, briefly wondering if I should just glue it so it stays raised. Might save me the trouble of raising it at Sari and Bee every hour. "You won't tell dad, will you Rai?" Sari fidgeted, watching me. I only shrugged at her leading the way back to the tower.

~* The Next Day ~*

Ratchet had to pick us up, apparently Bee had gotten in trouble last night, Sari was just lucky I didn't like to punish people most of the time... Most of the time... The ride to the base was mainly a quiet one. Sari didn't really know what to talk about with Ratchet, and I asked a few questions before it got really awkward. When we got back to the base Sari jumped out of Ratchet, to go find Bumblebee.

I thanked Ratchet before walking around the base, checking in on Sari and Bee before walking into Prowl. Literately. "Oh, Rain I didn't see you there." I looked up at him, that I can believe... On the other hand, I don't know how I managed to miss him. "It's fine Prowl, Really." Prowl didn't look very convinced. In the end we walking into the 'living room' and watched some shows on the nature channel.

Both me and Prowl would be interrupted by a couple of giggling Sari and Bee's every few minutes. It raised my suspicion after the sixth time it happened. I peaked over the sofa, and watched the two of them. Both Sari and Bee where giggling, with there backs turned to us. Bee was holding a rope, and when Sari would point to it they both started another round of giggles.

Prowl who had noticed I wasn't paying any attention to the show anymore, was watching them too. I pointed to the rope, before following it with my eyes. Both me and Prowl tensed at the same time, when the rope was pulled... Both of us got a good amount of paint on us, needless to say. To add to the mix, the paint was a bright lime green.

I stared at the paint on my hands, as Prowl gave an earful. Thankfully Optimus walked in at that moment, eyes widening before stopping Prowl. He then proceeded to scold Bee and Sari, before Prowl sighed. "I'm going to wash this paint off before it dries." Prowl glanced at Bee and Sari one last time, before he walked out of the room a trail of lime paint following him. I myself walked swiftly after him, leaving a matching trail of bright lime green.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know... Long time no see, a lot has gone on. I just started to have some free time. (Not for a very good reason) Turns out I may have surgery soon! Yay! Not. Anyway Thank you to every who reviewed, Quinn I really do hope no one turns into a giant snake... Imagine running into that in a dark ally. =p Thank you Lunatic Glare, my weak points are as you pointed out. I do hope to fix them over time. Although I didn't fix anything in this chapter, I do plan to go through all my other chapters and fix or at least poke at my mistakes. -_-u So with this out of the way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I used to be able to get away with wandering around with Sari in only my pajamas. Mainly because we never left the tower, but a few things changed with the autobots came along. One being no more pajamas most of the time, the other waking up without being scared to death. Like today, Sari and Bumblebee where looking down at me from my room. 'I really need to steal the key from Sari before we go to sleep. ' I thought turning away from both of them and pulling the sheets up.<p>

"Rai, come oooooon!" Sari tugged on the sheets before Bee tugged them and me off the bed. When I cracked an eye open he actually looked a bit sheepish. Sari cried in joy as she opened my closet and started to look through it. I sighed and studied both of them before getting up and throwing the sheets on the bed. "What are both of you up to?" I raised an eyebrow staring at both of them before I checked up on Claw. He was sleeping at the foot of my bed, doing the thing I wished to be doing, sleeping.

"Well a friend had said you don't look lady like, so you're going to get dressed up and prove them wrong!" Sari yelled, grabbing the only six dresses I own. "Don't you have any pink?" I raised my eyebrow again, and Sari let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine, fine. Just pick one and then we can do your makeup!" Sari clapped her hands and followed Bee out of the room after setting the dresses on my unmade bed. I glanced at the door calculating my chances of escaping without a dress on. It didn't look good. I sorted through them to pick a simple second hand prom dress.

Pure black, with a simple neck strap and just long enough to cover my feet. But it also could allow me to run while wearing it, good when you didn't know what the day could bring. I picked out some gladiator styled sandals, and changed into them. Sari poked her head in, smiling when she pulled Bee back into the room who couldn't keep his mouth shut. Twenty minutes later and all three of us crawled out of the elevator to see the rest of the autobots in the lobby.

Getting over it, I walked over and greeted them. They all blinked at how I looked, making me roll my eyes. Sari giggled as she and Bee whispered walking closer to me. "Rain, what's with the dress?" Prowl whispered out. I raised my eyebrow dimly aware I should just staple it up and pointed behind me, at Sari and Bee. Nothing else needed to be explained as we walked out of the building to clean more of the autobots base.

Sari hoped in Bee after he transformed, and glanced over at me. I was about to walk over but, Prowl stopped me. "Rain you could ride with me..?" I glanced at him; it seemed more like a question then a statement. Sari just giggled again and shut Bee's door, her and the rest of our group driving off. I shrugged and hoped on, putting on the helmet before we left. Dresses and a motorcycle don't mix, but it was fine.

Arriving at the base we find Sari and Bee still trying to get the last of the paint off the floor, and got to work getting some of the last pieces of trash cleaned up. Finally all we had to do was sweep and we'd be done with this room. I walked out of the room and looked for Ratchet or Optimus. Finding both in the med bay I asked if they needed help with anything. Both shook their heads and said no, I couldn't blame them with them being taller them and being able to lift more then me and Sari could ever hope to.

With that I left them to finish unpacking, and checked up on the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Me and Sari got called back to Sumdac Tower for a family dinner with Issac. After saying goodbye to everyone Bumblebee dropped us off at Sari's favorite restaurant. After an uneventful dinner, Issac took Sari home and I walked away to stretch my paws. Walking far enough away from any other humans and shifting into my other form, I stretched. Shaking my coat out I walked along the buildings in the city, and a few hours into it I was ready to head back to the tower.

Passing an ally brought sounds of a struggle, deciding to look into it. It was a young woman being robed, puffing out my fur the best I can, I leaped out at the man. Three things happened then, the man realizing he was hurt slashed his knife at me, the woman broke away from us and ran off, the last being I tasted blood in my mouth and felt a burning sting across my nose. Backing off with a growl I ran at him, nipped at his heel and ran off. Finding an abandoned ally, I shifted back and ran for the tower.

When I finally got back, I headed to my room. Taking a look at the attached master bathroom, I found I had a nice bleeding gash from cheek to cheek going over my nose. Washing it off the best I could, I got antibacterial spray and put it on. Changing into my pajamas I curled up against Claw and passed out. The next morning I grabbed my bloody dress and Claws leash, hooking Claw up before walking out.

Sari was still asleep and I wanted to get the dress to a professional to try to get the blood out. Dropping the dress off, and walking Claw to his daycare. I went to the park to try and relax, taking a brief look around I spotted a black and gold autobot hanging upside down in a tree. I waved, unsure if he saw me or not, and continued on my way. Briefly hearing a commotion as Prowl was spotted by fans; he jumped out of the tree, and jumped by me before picking me up and jumping building to building until we reached the base.

Jumping through an open ceiling window, and stalking off to his room. Setting me carefully in the tree growing in there. Shortly after Optimus came into the room to speak to Prowl, I tuned them out until Bumblebee interrupted and Prowl jumped into his tree and out the hole covering some of his rooms wall and ceiling. I glanced at both of them before climbing farther up the tree and getting comfy before taking a small nap.


	12. Chapter 12

Thirty minutes after falling asleep, I was woken up by Prowl entering the room. Stretching out on the branch I turned to him, legs slightly swinging back and forth as I watched him. "What's up?" I asked as he stared up at the birds in the tree. He jumped slightly before walking over and picking me up. "Sari's coming over for a 'slumber' party." He stated walking out of the room and over to the 'living' room.

He set me down before walking over to the T.V. and watching a documentary on butterflies. Knowing he was going to be in a bad mood when Bee changes the channel when Sari finial gets here, I wondered off to find Optimus. Having found him, leaving his room I tagged along and asked him how he like Earth so far. So far the only ones to find something bad about it, was Prowl and Ratchet and even then it was about how little privacy they where given outside. Following along we ended up back in the living room, just as Bee changed the channel.

Watching as Prowl tensed up before he jumped at Bee made me laugh at Bee for not noticing before it was too late. Only to watch as Prowl jumped on top of a crane balancing on it. Sari was busy explaining the 'rules' of the sleep over, and Bulkhead ended up trying to get in Sari's sleeping bag. It looked like he got it on most of his foot before Sari explained that one was hers and gave him his. Only for it to land on Prowl sitting on the ground after falling off the top of the crane, because of Bulkheads attempt with the sleeping bag.

Prowl could only groan as Bulkheads sleeping bag covered him. Poor Prowl, the day just hasn't been his best. In the end Bulkhead and Bumblebee ended up playing Twister and talked Prowl into playing it briefly only to walk out of the room. Leaving Bulkhead and Bee on the floor from where they fell. After making sure Sari would be fine for the night here, I left to get Claw, check on the dress, and nag Issac into eating something.

Issac adores me like another child, and because I grew up at roughly the same point in time as him we both get along. Something's where different but for the most part we knew what the other was talking about when we would mention the past. Both Sari and him took it was a plus when I could get along with both of them, although Sari got board easily when we talked about events in the past. Anyway as it turns out the dress would need another two days, and Claw was exited to see me. And after making it back to the tower, I nagged Issac into eating and carried the tired Claw to bed with me.

While reviewing the days events as I was getting ready for bed I knew once Sari gets me alone she's going to ask about the cut on my face. I only hope I'd have something to tell her.


End file.
